


Port Town AU

by AxisTerry



Series: Naruto Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, port town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisTerry/pseuds/AxisTerry
Summary: I always love when a movie takes place in a port town. I don't know why, but for some reason it gives off an adventurous feeling. I may expand more on this idea later.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Naruto Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632685
Kudos: 6





	Port Town AU

A strong gust blew off of the sea and Sakura slammed her hand onto her straw sunhat to prevent it from flying away. She felt relieved that she had decided to go with shorts and a tank top for today instead of the sundress she originally wanted to wear. Once the breeze died down Sakura double checked her wicker basket to make sure none of the food she had just gotten at the farmers market had blown out either before hurrying along.

It was Wednesday afternoon which meant lunch over at Ino’s flower shop. Back in the day Ino and Sakura had been fierce rivals, Sakura smiled back at the memories thinking how much the two of them would compete for seemingly no reason. Eventually Ino and Sakura both opened up their own shops. Sakura had an herbal medicine shop and Ino flowers, since they were no longer competing over the same thing the rivalry died down and they had become friends.

“There you are! I was wondering when you’d get her.” A familiar voice said snapping Sakura back to the present, in front of her stood Ino with hands on her hips and an apron whose pockets were stuffed with clipped stems.  
“Sorry. I had to make sure the wind didn’t blow anything away.” Sakura responded.  
“Well quit standing around and come in! I have something I need to tell you while I cook whatever it is you got!” Ino said impatiently as she waved Sakura into the shop.  
Sakura smiled wide feeling her heart become full as she followed eagerly after her friend.


End file.
